Sensor devices are sometimes used to gather data and provide the data via a service provider network (e.g., a cellular network). Users sometimes communicate with the sensor devices (e.g., using user devices) via the service provider network to receive data gathered by the sensor devices (e.g., to process the data, to use the data to aid in analysis, or for some other purpose). Processing communications between the user devices and the sensor devices imposes network load on the service provider network, thereby increasing costs and increasing the risk for outages and/or failures.